


Not Talking About It

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: springkink, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Aki wants to see what can happen at Port Island? Fine.</cite></p><p>Spoilers up to September 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Talking About It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shinjiro/Akihiko, makeup sex in a public place.

"Shinji! I've been looking all over for you! Why did you come back here?"

Stupid, stupid Aki. Coming down behind Port Island station in his Gekkoukan High uniform straight after school, and running around with his jacket over his shoulder like that, like he wants to have his lily-white arse kicked. Aki could take any of them, easy, but that's not why he's dressed like that. Shinjiro doubts Aki even realises that the rules are different down here.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have training?"

Aki huffs, cracks his knuckles. "I asked Coach for the afternoon off. With all the training in Tartarus, none of the other guys on the team is any match for me, anyway. If I didn't pull my punches with them, I'd..."

"Yeah."

The bruise on the right side of Shinjiro's mouth throbs. From the look on Aki's face, the crease between his eyebrows, you'd think he was the one with the bruise.

"I wanted to say sorry. For yesterday. I shouldn't have hit you."

Last night, the kid sent them all to Tartarus, and you don't chat while you're busting shadows. Shinjiro had slept until ten. He's said everything he wants to say.

"-- it's just that sometimes you make me so mad that--"

"You just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?"

Shinjiro turns to go, but Aki grabs his arm. "Shinji--"

"Don't apologise." Shinjiro pulls his arm away. "Either shut up or go away."

Aki opens his big mouth, but shuts it, glaring.

"You think I come here for the conversation?" Shinjiro asks.

Aki says, "You won't tell me _why_ you come here," under his breath. Shinjiro doesn't call him on it.

Shinjiro walks around the mall, pretending he had plans. Can't hustle mahjong with Aki following him around like a pale, preppy shadow and he doesn't want to spend two hours in the dark of the cinema with Aki's need to preach like a fucking powder keg sitting beside him. Ah, fuck it.

Aki wants to see what can happen at Port Island? Fine.

There's no one in the public bathroom behind the cinemas. Aki follows Shinjiro in, stands beside Shinjiro at the urinal, waits for Shinjiro to work through all the buttons on his peacoat, unzips when Shinjiro does. He's standing at Shinjiro's right, which proves he's got no idea what's going on.

Shinjiro lets fly for a second or two, camouflage, and listening for footsteps outside coming closer to the door. Nothing. Good. This bathroom never gets much trade, much normal trade, when the cinemas and Hagakure have their own. That's why it gets used for this, but before sunset's too early to get that crowd, either.

Shinjiro glances across and down, at Aki's hand holding out his dick to aim. He glances up, the startled flush over Aki's pale cheeks, glances down and smirks at the way Aki's stream stops because he's getting too hard to piss. Shinjiro wonders if he can get Aki to match his fucking sweater vest.

Shinjiro takes a half-step right, hip butting into Aki's hip, and reaches across. He's never started something like this, but how hard can it be? Aki makes a face like Shinjiro's going to hit him, but lets Shinjiro have his dick without a fight. His face goes a little more red.

A dick is a dick, right; Shinjiro's never looked close before, but Aki's looks sort of good in his hand. He moves into Shinjiro's hand-- Shinjiro rubs his thumb over the head, aiming for a little fancy. He grins when Aki whimpers and thrusts, Aki's folded jacket sliding off his shoulder.

Aki grabs for the jacket, bunched up in his right hand. He gestures down with the other. "Can I--?"

"Sure."

Shinjiro tilts his body toward Aki. It gives him a better angle on Aki's dick, anyway. The best angle, and Aki's still got his jacket to deal with.

Only Aki's a southpaw. He's left-handed, and --oh fuck-- the hand on Shinjiro's dick is the hand Aki uses to jerk himself off. Shinjiro loses his rhythm; Aki pivots, swings his right hand round, fisted in his jacket, wrapping his arm around Shinjiro's neck, forcing him to face Aki.

Aki's first kisses are sloppy, his mouth striking wide, Shinjiro's chin and his cheeks as often as Shinjiro's mouth, but then they start knocking the breath out of Shinjiro, fast, hard, his tongue striking out into Shinjiro's mouth. Fuck, Aki's lips can hurt.

Aki starts pushing him back, walking him back, his grip on Shinjiro's dick only a little looser than his arm behind his neck. The door of a stall cracks against Shinjiro's head once on the way in, and again where Aki forces him around and back against the door. Their pants have hit the floor, and Shinjiro's lost track of Aki's dick, grabs his sweater, grabs his arse-- fuck, shiny satin boxers sliding through his fingers-- Aki's fist is tight and fast on his dick. The lock on the stall rattles. Shinjiro holds his breath when he comes.

They lean together. There's a wet patch on his coat. Aki must have come grinding against him. Aki touches the bruised side of Shinjiro's face, traces his lips with two fingertips. Shinjiro licks them.

Outside the stall, the urinal flushes and there are footsteps, the sink running. Aki's eyes flash huge and white too close in front of Shinjiro's face. They hold tight, barely breathing, until the outside door swings, slams shut, and the footsteps fade.

"Ready to go home?"

"Home? You mean the dorm?" Aki asks, smiling like a fucking sap.

"Tch. Yeah."


End file.
